A wireless local area network (WLAN) may include a basic service set (BSS). The BSS may include an access point (AP) and one or more stations (STA). IEEE 802.11 standard—1999 defines two scanning procedures, namely, an active scanning procedure and a passive scanning procedure. According to the active scanning procedure a station may send a probe request to the AP and may wait for a probe response from the AP. According to the passive scanning procedure, the station may periodically scan the channel, during a predetermined passive scanning time interval in order to detect one or more beacons. In order to detect the beacon the predetermined time interval may be longer than a beacon interval. For example, the beacon interval may be the time from transmission of one beacon to the time of transmission of a second beacon (e.g. 100 milliseconds), in which case the predetermined passive scanning time interval may be 120 milliseconds (msec).
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.